Agujetas
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Kirishima/Bakugou] Dicen las trenzas que sus agujetas besas, que no le dejas ir. One-shot. Agradecimientos dentro.


**Reto auto impuesto: escribe durante media hora, relee, selecciona, edita y publica. Si el proceso tarda más de una hora, desiste; si no pasas de las cien palabras después de la edición, desiste; si el resultado no te convence, desiste; pero si ninguna de las opciones anteriores se da y quieres seguir adelante con la publicación de tu primer KiriBaku/BakuShima OS, ¡hazlo!**

 **Agradecimientos especiales: a todas las personas tan amables del grupo de FB "KiriBaku (KIRISHIMA X BAKUGOU) ❤" que me ayudaron con la corrección y me dieron sus opiniones, muchísimas gracias. Esto ha quedado tan prolijo como se ha podido (dentro de mi extraño estilo) gracias a ustedes, Mary Dakuraita, Naunet Sulim, More Nikolhe Dam y Emma Salas.**

 **Dedicatoria especial: a mis problemas de insomnio, que nunca dejan de obligarme a escribir tonterías cuando tengo otras cosas que hacer.**

* * *

 **A** Kirishima le fascinan las agujetas de Katsuki: admite que los colores podrían ser mejores (quizá no que el rojo, pero sí que hay mejores que las verdosas, las violáceas o las amarillentas) así como admite que son la cumbre de la masculinidad en él; que son viva y completa representación de las horas que ha pasado Katsuki entrenándose en cuerpo, mente y alma para convertirse en un maldito héroe; que imponen.

 **—** Día duro, ¿eh?

 **A** Katsuki ni le gusta ni le disgusta llevarlas, él sólo las viste y ya: opina vagamente que no se meta, que no es de su incumbencia, pero realmente nunca se ha molestado en apartar a Kirishima cuando éste se acerca de más y se las queda viendo fijamente con la boca entreabierta; no le ha dicho que se vaya a hacer el tonto por ahí ni le ha explotado la cara cuando suspira como convencido de que esas agujetas, las de Katsuki solamente, serán las mejores que podrá encontrar jamás.

 **H** acen de las agujetas una de sus muchas uniones: cuando Eijiro se propone tocarlas y Katsuki evita reaccionar ante el roce de sus dedos callosos, saben que están transgrediendo ciertos límites que deberían respetarse a toda costa. Las agujetas no las lleva siempre en los pies, después de todo: a veces le adornan las piernas o le serpentean los brazos; le lamen el rostro o le acarician la espalda; le cogen desprevenido, reptando por su entrepierna; le sacuden las ideas, besándole la frente **…**

 **K** atsuki está hecho de agujetas y Kirishima se vuelve un lío, fin.

 **A** Eijiro le destempla los valores verlo así, herido y empoderado, pues representa un sinfín de ideales que le recuerden cada dulce victoria precedida por amargas derrotas. Las agujetas no le hacen las piernas de gelatina porque en su condición es más bien imposible no estar duro, pero sí le deshilachan el alma y le tumban de a poco la envergadura hecha de valía; le provocan querer besar cada una de las llagas o de pellizcarlas con la punta de los dientes, diciéndole en ese gesto que está dispuesto a hacerlo hoy y siempre por si acaso lo necesita; le dan en qué pensar cada madrugada al despertar, cuando los dientes le castañean y siente los dedos de los pies rozarle las pantorrillas a cierto rubio.

 **T** iene que morderse la lengua, evitando ceder a sus bajos impulsos o apolillarle a Kat esa agujeta que se le enreda sobre la muñeca y que se ganó en la misión de mediodía, aunque casualmente ésta le forme una medialuna. Se repite como un maníaco que hacerlo sería estrellarse directamente contra la realidad, que terminaría sin dientes. Seguramente Katsuki le rendiría un golpe, una explosión de niveles estratosféricos y desconocidos, y se negaría en silencio a continuar con la ridiculez de batalla que libran en la cama, dejando a Kirishima inevitablemente babeante y encendido: corrompido y un poco más resquebrajado en el fondo por esa mirada de fuego cristalizado que le dirige.

 **S** iente, sin embargo, los dedos de Katsuki aferrarse a los mechones rojizos que le cuelgan sobre la frente y, si reaccionara un poco más rápido o no se entretuviera besándole los nudillos de la zurda, seguro notaría la mirada que le dirige entrepestañas: Katsuki es todo ardor de dimensiones e intensidades distintas; Eijiro, todo acuerdo con ese orgasmo que le invade repentino, pero que no sabe distinguir si comienza en el empeine o los talones o las plantas de los pies, o si termina en la punta del mentón, en la nuca o en la base del cuello; es todo confusión e incapacidad de distinguir su cielo del infierno al que se está arrastrando casi por voluntad propia, y las ideas se le mezclan, se confunden y lo confunden a él, haciéndole pensar que nada de esto puede ser real; todo esperanza de no estar sellando su destino en ese pálpito para acabar tres metros bajo tierra, con el rostro tostado y lo que quede de sus pupilas dilatadas.

 **U** rge en sus venas la necesidad de hurgar con la nariz puntiaguda y afilada; de pasearse desde el antebrazo lechoso hasta el rubor que lleva en las orejas; de evitar toparse de frente con los miedos de Katsuki al rojo vivo, que le estremecen y le roban el aliento casi tanto como esas agujetas, hace un rato olvidadas. Quizás es por eso que gruñe, rompiendo el espacio vacío.

 **K** atsuki cede y se retuerce un poquito, rozándose por accidente contra las almohadas: la medialuna se quema, arde en llamas; a él le resulta inevitable pedir por más: más fuego, más vida, más de ese dolor tentativo que se adhiere a sus entrañas y lo eleva en una especie de nirvana depredador. Kirishima, que aún no ha aprendido a decirle que no, asiente, y es sólo debajo del rastro de saliva que le deja sobre la medialuna que logra reconocer la belleza del violeta verdoso y el resplandor del trauma amarillo; de apreciar en silencio ese gritito quejoso aunque satisfecho en que le pide que le haga arder.

 **I** nfla el pecho, y papagayo canta en las trenzas rubias su nombre, pues por fin entiende: Katsuki no se iba a negar.

 **...**

 **E** sa noche Kirishima la pasa en la bañera, reflexionando, preguntándose si ha valido la pena o debería considerar el suicidio como la muerte más honrosa a la que puede aspirar. Se enreda los brazos sobre el pecho desnudo; trata de conciliar el sueño entre una nube espasmódica que le convulsa los recuerdos; arma y desarma el rostro desastroso de Katsuki; se felicita por los logros y se aplaude los méritos tardíos, y flotando poluto suspira: le ha sacado siete centímetros al pasado y ahora no cabe en la bañera sin flexionar las rodillas, pero ha conseguido lo que nadie en este mundo hace menos de dos minutos, lamiéndole las agujetas a su compañero de equipo lo suficientemente bien como para hacerle desfallecer y maldecir bajito.

 **I** nciden ansiedad y tensión, intemperantes, provocándole, susurrándole al oído que en realidad el juego no ha acabado aún y que se prepare para lo peor, pues quizás Kat estará dispuesto a la venganza y aguarde por él desde un rincón oscuro de la cama, listo para atacarlo en cuanto baje la guardia; tal vez le atestará una gran mordida sobre el hombro a modo de agradecimiento por sus favores en cuanto lo vea dar un paso fuera del estúpido baño. O tal vez no. A lo mejor Katsuki logró conciliar el sueño y así Kirishima se ganaría un par de horas con vida, aunque después se vería inevitablemente arrastrado a una nueva batalla de límites; o puede que se decidiera por darle la espalda y echarse sobre las colchas para evitar las palabras con él, que obviamente es un imbécil de talla mayor. A cada nueva idea, Kirishima avanza un paso y retrocede dos: si tan sólo no fuera un idiota, piensa que podría probar a convencerle, aunque ahora mismo no sabe de qué. Así es que se queda en silencio, esperando que la noche pase rápido y ese par de correveidiles le abandonen por fin para que pueda rendirse al sueño, cuando lo escucha al otro lado de la puerta: un aullido de bestia empequeñecida que se ahoga en sus propios deseos y clama sin fuerza pero con intenciones un desesperado: Ei...

* * *

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, se incluye un acróstico muy pero que muy innecesario utilizando la primera letra de cada párrafo e incluyendo los puntos suspensivos.**

 **Recuerda que si te ha gustado el resultado, eres libre de dejar un comentario, fav, follow, o de intentar lo del Reto Autoimpuesto tú también (es entretenido); si no te ha gustado, estás en todo el derecho de cerrar el navegador y seguir con tu vida,**

 **gracias por leer.**


End file.
